Sword Art Online: Civil War Part 2
by sieg2013
Summary: Kubu Tony dan Kubu Steve bertemu di suatu tempat. namun, Celakanya, ada salah satu orang yang memperkeruh suasana hingga hampir terjadinya civil war.


Heroes Chronicles Universe © 1#

Sword Art Online: Civil War Part 2

Tokoh:

· Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito)

· Yuuki Asuna (Asuna)

· Captain America (Steve Rodgers)

· Kirigaya Satoru (Satoru)

· Yuuki Kouichirou (Kouichirou)

· Iron Man (Tony Stark)

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & Marvel Comic

Genre: Drama

 **Warning: AT,** **EYD berantakan, Mistypo, kata/kalimat masih Baku/non baku**

Kazuto menyukai New York. Bayangkan, pergi ke Amerika Serikat bersama pacarnya, Asuna sekaligus menikmati indahnya pemandangan. Cuaca berawan, tidak ada hujan, dan langitnya berwarna biru muda. Bagi Kazuto dan Asuna, ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka menaiki pesawat bersama-sama. Lebih sering naik kereta daripada pesawat. Alasannya sederhana, tidak tahu tujuan kemana akan pergi. Sekarang, mereka bisa pergi kemanapun suka. Hanya saja, tujuannya berbeda dan berangkatnya bersama Steve Rodgers.

Mimpi buruk bagi Kazuto. Matanya tidak lepas dari pengawasan beberapa orang, termasuk Black Widow a.k.a Natasha Romanov. Tatapan wanita itu membuat Kazuto tidak tenang sama sekali. Bahkan, pramugari yang menawarkan makanan kepadanya, juga terlihat gugup.

"Kirito-kun. Ada apa?" Tanya Asuna. Rupanya dia khawatir dengan kondisi Kazuto.

"Gak apa-apa. Hanya gugup saja karena baru kali ini naik pesawat," Kazuto berbohong.

"Tidak hanya gugup saja, kan? Kita sedang diawasi oleh Black Widow. Itu yang ingin kau utarakan, bukan?" Tanya Asuna.

"Ternyata … aku pembohong yang buruk," kata Kazuto mengangkat bahu.

Asuna tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Memang, Steve Rodgers mengajak mereka berdua untuk ikut serta dalam diplomasi dan menemui Tony Stark, pria yang dijuluki sebagai Iron Man. Namun bukan berarti hanya bertiga saja. Natasha memiliki jadwal yang berbeda dengan Steve Rodgers

" _Nee_ , Kirito-kun. Seandainya kita sampai di sana, aku ingin mengenal dunia lebih luas. Dan juga, ingin tahu seperti apa Negara Amerika Serikat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Kata Asuna bernada serius.

Kazuto mengamit tangan Asuna sambil tersenyum, dan berkata, "Asuna, kau beruntung bisa menikmati di Negara lain. Sementara orang lain belum tentu bisa mendapatkannya secara Cuma-Cuma. Aku harap, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Begitu kita sampai di sana, kita nikmati saja selagi bertemu dengan Tony."

"Kau benar, Kirito-kun. Aku ingin lepas dari kehidupan social yang mewah. Aku lega bisa ikut bersamamu, Kirito-kun." Kata Asuna mencium kening Kazuto.

Sementara Steve Rodgers memandang kedua remaja dengan senyum dan heran. Mungkin seperti inikah berpacaran, _pikir Captain America_. Setelah dihidupkan oleh S.H.I.E.L.D, kehidupannya jauh dari normal. Dia dituntut untuk terus perang dan menegakkan keadilan. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menuntut, tetapi juga pihak orang lain seperti Nick Fury. Meski begitu, Steve bersyukur bisa menikmati kehidupan normal, meski dengan mengamati Kazuto dan Asuna.

"Ehem-ehem." Kata Steve berdeham.

Kazuto dan Asuna melepaskan tangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Cap … maksudku, Steve-san, Tony itu seperti apa oranganya?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Kalau menurutku. Dia tipikal … kompleks, dan susah dijelaskan oleh orang lain." Kata Steve mengingat banyak kelakuan Tony Stark yang menyebalkan.

Terakhir Tony membuat kesalahan fatal adalah munculnya Ultron sebagai pemusnah manusia. Pada mulanya, Tony membuat robot dengan bertujuan untuk melindungi masyarakat ketika dirinya tidak ada. Namun, bukannya berhasil malah menjadi bencana. Akibatnya, Ultron membalas dendam kepada umat manusia, termasuk Tony. Untungnya The Vision berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Pada intinya, dia keras kepala?" Tanya Asuna.

Steve tersenyum kecut, dan berkata, "Bukan. Malahan … lebih dari ini,"

~o0o~

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian SRA? Apakah itu bisa berkaitan dengan Tony secara khusus?" Tanya Asuna.

"Bukan secara khusus, Asuna. Tony terlihat seperti mendukung SRA. Tetapi dia tidak minat, karena dihuni oleh para politikus yang tidak berguna. Akhirnya, Tony memutuskan untuk diam sampai mereka dibersihkan secara menyeluruh." Ujar Natasha berbisik.

Kazuto dan Asuna saling memandang dengan gelisah. Memang, Tony merupakan miliarder yang kaya, flamboyant, pintar, terkenal dengan wanita cantik dan menolong orang. Namun dibalik semuanya, dulunya sombong, arogan, dan tidak patuh dengan perintah. Malahan, dia lebih sering jadi bos daripada seorang karyawan. Mungkin keturunan Stark, menurut Steve.

"Payah. Aku jadi tidak semangat bertemu dengannya. Padahal, aku sangat mengaguminya," gerutu Kazuto.

"Jangan begitu, Kazuto. Meski dia arogan, tetapi dia memang pandai dan membantu orang lain. Kalau saja dia tidak jadi Iron Man, kau boleh mengatainya sangat kasar," kata Natasha berbisik dan mengedipkan mata.

Natasha memang punya masalah dengan Tony. Namun, dia tidak mau mengungkapannya, karena kedengarannya seperti 'anak kecil' daripada orang dewasa.

"Kirito-kun, lihat itu," kata Asuna menengok jendela.

Langitnya tetap cerah, warna biru dan berawan tebal. Namun di balik semua itu, ada seorang pria memegang palu, dan menyambar petir. Steve menduga, itu adalah sinyal dari seorang dewa.

Thor.

~o0o~

Kouichirou tidak bisa gerak. Mobilnya terlalu sempit, _pikir Kouichirou dalam hati._ Mobilnya tidak menggunakan limosin, tetapi menggunakan jeep warna hitam, beroda besar dan cat warna hitam. Jeepnya cukup murah dan bertuliskan: **I AM IRONMAN.**

Pemandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Seorang pria bergumam sesuatu, tetapi tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berbicara. Tony hanya memandang jendela, dan Maria memeriksa background Kouichirou dan Satoru sekali lagi.

"Anoo. Kenapa Maria selalu mengecek background kami?" Tanya Kouichirou curiga.

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengecek background kalian?" Tanya Maria balik.

Mobilnya memang sempit, tapi tidak mengurangi untuk menemui Captain America dan kawan-kawan.

"Baiklah," dengus Kouichirou.

Satoru paham dengan perasaan Kouichirou. Dia juga tidak menyukai sikap S.H.I.E.L.D, termasuk agent Maria Hill.

Akhirnya, Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah. Luasnya sekitar 100 hektar. Ada bermacam-macam jenis hewan peternakan, seperti sapi, ayam, domba dan hewan lainnya. Kondisi lingkungannya cukup bersih, tidak beraspal, ada gudang penyimpanan makanan maupun traktor. Selain itu, buah-buahan juga ditanam dengan rapi dan tidak membusuk. Para petani memperkirakan, buah tersebut sudah matang dan tidak membusuk selama satu minggu. Walaupun begitu, rasanya akan terus berkurang jika dibiarkan di kulkas atau dimakan. Selain itu, para petani yang bekerja selalu menyapa para pengunjung karena mereka sering terbiasa menerima tamu dari jauh dan menikmati keindahan desa di sana. Seakan-akan peternakan tersebut mirip seperti padang rumput yang indah nan sejuk.

"Sudah sampai," kata Tony meregangkan kedua tangannya.

" _Cool and peace_ ," kata Peter tersenyum.

"Kau sangat ingin mengunjungi ke sini, bukan?" Tanya Maria.

Peter mengangguk dan memotret peternakan dengan kamera SLR Nikon. Sementara itu, Satoru memandang peternakan dengan tenang. Tubuhnya merasa nyaman dan menghirup udara yang sangat bersih. Dia mengira itu peternakan buatan, karena kadar oksigennya lebih sedikit yang didapat daripada alamiah. Jelas bahwa Satoru benar-benar menikmati tanpa berhenti. Meski begitu, dia harus focus untuk mengatasi permasalahan mengenai Superhuman Registration Act.

"Bagaimana mainanku … menarik?" Nyengir Tony.

"Mainan? Kau sebut ini mainan, Tony-san?" Tanya Kouichirou berlagak bengong.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu, anak muda?" gerutu Tony.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu seorang pria ngomong ngaco dan hanya mengatakan, 'bagaimana mainanku' benar-benar hebat hari ini," gerutu Satoru menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Maria paham dengan maksud Satoru. Dia yakin bahwa Tony memang melucu, meski kedengaranna garing isinya. Bahkan, bunyi jangkrik pun terdengar kalau saja …Kouichirou bisa membuang Smartphone bernada binatang tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Tony berdeham, "Kalian ke sini untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menanyakan secara langsung Superhuman Registration Act. Aku merasa hal itu sangat diperlukan di seluruh umat dunia." Kata Satoru.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Peter.

"Karena aku sendiri pernah bertemu dengan Nitro di Disneyland, Jepang bersama Kouichirou," kata Satoru menjelaskan.

Hawa sekitar berubah menjadi dingin dan daun berterbangan. Tony dan Maria saling memandang dengan tatapan gelisah. Baru kali ini, dia mengatakan jujur kepadanya. Tony maupun Spiderman mencari keberadaan penjahat ledakan nitro tersebut. Namun usahanya nihil.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia bersem—"

"Tidak, Maria-san. Dia ingin meledakaan semua orang sekaligus bunuh diri," kata Kouichirou memotong pembicaraan.

Akhirnya, Satoru yang menjelaskan kejadiannya

Raut wajah Tony berubah menjadi serius, "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau sampai pemerintah mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa—"

"Aku tahu! Makanya, kita harus segera menyetujui SRA. Sudah saatnya kamu mendengarkan aspirasi para politikus," ujar Satoru.

"Benar kata Satoru. Kau harus membalaskan dendam Jensen yang terbunuh oleh penjahat yang bernama Jigsaw," saran Maria.

Saat itulah, ada kendaraan jeep berwarna hijau loreng membawa 4 orang. Dua orang pria dan sisanya wanita. Mereka turun dari jeep, dan mengangkat tas yang isinya perlatan militer. Mereka adalah Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna, dan Natasha Romanoff.

"Si seksi, Natasha. Bagaiamana kencannya dengan Steve?" goda Tony.

"Jangan menggoda begitu, pria miliarder," kata Natasha tersenym.

Sementara itu, Kazuto dan Asuna terkejut bertemu lagi kedua kakaknya. Bisa dikatakan … mereka bereunian kembali. Hawa peternakan berubah menjadi hangat, dan sinar matahari telah menyinari tubuh mereka.

" _Nii … Nii-san_ ," kata Kazuto terperanjat melihat Satoru.

"Yo, Kazuto. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Satoru tersenyum.

" _Kouichirou … Nii-san_?" reaksi Asuna jadi pucat.

"Watashi no imouto … kurasa kita akan reuni saudara deh,"

~o0o~

Tony dan Steve saling bertatap muka. Tidak disangka, kedua tokoh ini sangat penting untuk ke depannya, bahkan tentang Superhuman Registration Act. Pertemuan kali ini lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Steve didampingi oleh Natasha, Kazuto dan Asuna, sementara di pihak Tony ada Maria, Peter, Satoru dan Kouichirou. Bisa dikatakan, Tony unggul dalam perwakilan (itu tidak penting menurutnya)

"Tony, apa kau menyadari, bahwa SRA kali ini lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya?" kata Steve terus terang.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tony.

"Maksudku, SRA sudah banyak yang didukung oleh para penjahat maupun pahlawan super. Bayangkan jika disetujui, para teroris, criminal, penjahat yang memiliki kekuatan super akan melukai orang tidak bersalah. Apa kau tidak menyadari semua ini?" ujar Steve serius.

"Lalu?" Tanya Tony balik kepada Steve.

Kemudian, Kazuto meluruskan yang terjadi di Disneyland. Reaksi Tony tidak terkejut sama sekali. Barangkali, Satoru ataupun Kouichirou sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya. Lalu dia berkata, "Aku juga ada masalah dengan username palsu,"

"Username palsu? Itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan SRA," sinis Maria.

"Sebenarnya ada, Maria-san," ujar Asuna dan menunjukkan arsip ALO, SAO, GGO dan VRMMO lainnya, "Seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya, ada peristiwa menegangkan di Disneyland, seperti Kirito-kun cerita kepada kita semua."

"Lalu?" Desak Maria.

Asuna menduga Maria akan mendesak untuk lebih dalam lagi mengenai SRA. Dia menyodorkan sebuah arsip berwarna biru muda, bertuliskan: **Top Secret**.

"Itu adalah arsip mengenai list pahlawan super, penjahat, username asli maupun palsu hingga alamat lengkapnya. Parahnya lagi, itu juga termasuk video mengenai percobaan ilmuwan terhadap seseorang. Bisa dikatakan … ekseperimen terhadap manusia," reaksi Asuna jijik dan gemetaran.

Steve dan Tony membaca semua arsip yang diberi oleh Asuna. Bahkan, semua orang membacanya, termasuk Kazuto, pacarnya. Hanya saja, Natasha tidak membacanya, Steve yakin bahwa dialah orang yang mencari dan menkopi file tentang para pahlawan maupun penjahat di seluruh dunia.

"Kenapa kau masih mempercayai data daripada apa yang kau lihat, Asuna?" Tanya Kouichirou.

Reaksi Asuna marah dan menggebrak meja.

"Nii-san tidak paham apapun! Kau sama Satoru tidak melihat kejadian Disneyland?! Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua menyelamatkanku dan Kirito-kun. Tetapi aku tidak terima jika hanya mengandalkan apa yang aku lihat saja. Karena itulah, aku beberkan semua apa yang kami punya!" geram Asuna.

Sontak, pertemuan menjadi panas, dan tidak ada satupun yang berposisi sebagai pihak Netral. Peter maupun Natasha hanya diam saja, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Tony berkata, "Satoru benar. Kami tidak hanya mengandalkan apa yang kami lihat saja. Tetapi juga menunjukkan bukti, bahwa kami mendukung adanya SRA. Selain itu, username beserta identitas asli di VRMMO akan aman dipegang oleh Game Master. Jadi, kalian berdua tidak perlu risau,"

"Aku tidak seyakin itu, Tony-san," nolak Kazuto dan memberikan video terbaru kepada Tony.

Kubu Tony melihat video yang diberi oleh Kazuto, dan mereka terkejut. Hanya Satoru menatap adiknya dengan dingin.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Aku tidak percaya begitu saja dengan video ini," kata Satoru menjentikkan jarinya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah file, artikel, dan semua CCTV pertemuan kali antara Tony dengan para politisi. Bahkan, saat Tony berbincang sebentar dengan The Punisher.

Semua orang terkejut dengan semua informasi dari Satoru. Bahkan, Tony tidak tahu bahwa dirinya juga direkam oleh laki-laki itu. Bisa dikatakan, Satoru merupakan sekutu yang kuat bagi Tony.

"Kau … bagaimana bisa—"

"Top Secret. Bahkan, S.H.I.E.L.D tidak mampu melacak teknologi yang kupunya," kata Satoru tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata.

Steve melihat pemandang pertemuan kali ini akan sedikit memanas, mengingat Kazuto maupun Satoru saling serang dengan menggunakan bukti yang sudah ada. Sementara Asuna dan Kouichirou saling menatap dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Tony, sebaiknya kau hentikan para politikus mengenai Superhuman Registration Act. Kau tidak paham seberapa bahayanya jika perjanjian itu sampai terjadi," kata Steve memohon.

"Maaf, Steve. Aku akan mendukung SRA, karena kita ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa pahlawan maupun penjahat harus membuka identitasnya, supaya masyarakat tidak takut dan langsung mengerti, siapa yang jahat dan siapa yang baik," kata Tony minum coffee latte.

Tiba-tiba, Steve marah, dan menggebrak meja. Ketika marah, Satoru menodongkan pedang kepada Steve, sedangkan Kazuto berdiri dengan ekspresi marah. Kouichirou juga melakukan sama, tetapi terlambat selangkah oleh Asuna, karena sudah menodongkan senjata duluan kepadanya.

"Sudah, sudah hentikan! Tidak ada gunanya saling berkelahi! Kita disini membahas SRA, bukan meributkan siapa yang mendukung dan siapa yang menolak!" tegas Peter.

Ekspresi Natasha berubah menjadi benci, dan tidak respek kepada Peter, karena masih terlalu sok jadi pahlawan. Apalagi, penampilannya terkesan cupu dan norak menjadi seorang pahlawan. Dengan kata lain, Natasha memang benci dengan Spiderman dengan alasan sepele.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan … Peter Parker?" sinis Natasha.

"Natasha!" dengus Steve.

"Maaf," kata Natasha menundukkan kepala.

Asuna memang tidak paham permasalahan yang terjadi antara Natasha maupun Peter. Apalagi, Steve melarang Natasha untuk mencemooh Peter.

"Anoo. Kalian semua ini kenapa bersikap anak kecil?" heran Asuna.

Mereka semua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Termasuk Satoru. Kouichirou merogoh saku celana, dan mengambil satu batang rokok. Lalu, dia mengambil korek api di saku baju depan. Kouichirou mendongak ke atas dengan santainya bersamaan merokok pada saat petemuan. Satoru mengambil rokok tersebut dan mematikannya.

Pertemuan kali ini … agak aneh. Baik Tony maupun Steve saling memandang dengan tatapan bingung. Saat itulah, Satoru menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Dia menodongkan pedang ke Natasha, Kouichirou ke Steve.

"Apa maksudmu, Satoru?!" kata Natasha bernada tinggi.

"Aku melihatmu, Natasha. Kau mencoba menyatobase pertemuan kali ini," kata Satoru datar.

"Hentikan, Nii-san! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Natasha-san terlihat bersama kita semua. Apa Nii-san gila?!" teriak Kazuto.

"Tidak! Bagiku, tidak gila. Kalau matamu tidak jeli, sudah pasti dia akan memanfaatkanmu, Kazuto-kun," kata Satoru memegang dan memelintir lengan kanan Natasha.

Laki-laki menang melawan perempuan. Namun bukan berarti lemah. Natasha mencoba meruntuhkan dinding kekuatan seorang laki-laki dengan kemampuan bela diri sekaligus intelejen ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. meskipun begitu, dia belum menemukan cara mengalahkan Satoru. Satu gerakan bisa mengakibatkan fatal, _pikir Natasha_.

"Lihat ini," kata Satoru menunjukkan laptop kepada Kazuto dan Asuna dengan bertuliskan: **Delete Evidence.**

"Apa kau masih tidak mempercayaimu sebagai seorang kakak?" kata Satoru mempertanyakan silsilah keluarga yang hilang.

"Huh! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu, Satoru! Apa kau tidak sadar, bahwa memberlakukan SRA akan merugikan semua pihak, termasuk kita semua!" teriak Natasha.

Satoru menampar wajah Natasha, hingga membuat Captain America berubah menjadi marah dan serius. Sama halnya dengan Asuna. Dia menggertakkan gigi dan melaju menyerang Satoru. Namun, berhasil ditangkis oleh Kouichirou.

"Tony … kalau kau bersikap mendukung SRA, kita kalahkan Captain America," ujar Kouichirou dan menyerang Captain America.

"Tony … hentikan!" teriak Peter berusaha melerai Kouichirou maupun Captain America.

Tapi sudah terlambat, Captain America langsung menghajar Kouichirou dan Tony, yang berubah menjadi Iron Man. Armor suitnya milik Tony yang bernama Iron Man Armor Model 29. Model ini digunakan ketika diserang oleh sekumpulan teroris yang bernama Beautiful Garbage, dan menggunakan AI tiruan yang dijuluki Tony Stark 2.0. Saat itulah, Tony mengenakan Armor Suit khusus untuk menghancurkan Beautiful Garbage dengan armor model 29. Dari sekilas, mirip seperti Armor Iron Man model 25. Bedanya, armornya lebih tebal dan mengkilap dibandingkan model 25. Selain itu, dipasang juga tekanan high-speed lebih cepat sebesar 150% dari sebelumnya. Sehingga, beamnya lebih cepat dari model sebelumnya. Selain itu, ada fitur lainnya yang tidak mau kalah, yaitu adanya boot jet yang bisa dipakai saat berada di bawah air, dan auto pilot jika dimungkinkan. Sehingga, Tony hanya cukup duduk santai, dan menggerakkan suitnya yang dia inginkan.

Iron Man menembak beam ke Captain America, tetapi ditangkis olehnya, dan Kouichirou melakukan hal yang sama. Di sisi lain, Satoru melawan Kazuto dan Asuna yang ketiganya menggunakan AHM. Black Widow menatap Peter dengan remeh.

"Peter, kau tidak bisa menghentikannya! Tony dan Steve akan saling bertarung. Biar kuberitahu padamu, bagaimana mungkin mereka saling berselisih," kata Black Widow tersenyum licik.

Peter merasa Natasha bukanlah ... Black Widow yang asli. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar suara wanita yang terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau pasti bukan Black Widow. Benar begitu?" tanya Peter.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku Black Widow, pria malang," kata Black Widow membantah.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau memang Black Widow, mengapa kau memprovokasi kedua pihak. Dari body language sampai penuturan kata biasanya cenderung sopan dan tidak sampai merusak kedua pihak. Tetapi, kau malah sebaliknya dan secara tidak langsung pertemuan kali ini menjadi arena pertarungan kedua pihak, bukan?" tanya Peter nada tinggi.

Black Widow memutar segelas air dengan tatapan aneh. Selain itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi belang, mirip seperti macan tutul.

"Kau … Tigra?!" shock Peter.

"Tepat sekali. aku adalah Tigra," senyum Tigra dan menancapkan kuku di kedua telapak tangan, persis seperti macan tutul.

~o0o~

Serangan Asuna tidak mengenai Satoru. Bahkan Kazuto yang memiliki dual sword saja tidak mampu. Gerakan kakaknya lebih lincah, bahkan lebih kuat dari orang lain. Kazuto memperkirakan Satoru sering latihan. Terbukti, dengan mudahnya dia lincah sambil menghindari serangan kilat milik Asuna dan tebasan milik Kazuto.

"Lumayan juga. Sayangnya, kalian masih perlu belajar," senyum tipis Satoru dan melemparkan darts kepada Kazuto.

Kazuto ditangkis dengan mudah, tetapi darts mengenai sebuah pipa ledakan. Captain America menyadari, bahwa Satoru mengincar tempat ledakan untuk kabur dari sini. Dan terbukti benar, rumahnya mengalami ledakan yang dahsyat, dan tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Peter Parker ganti kostum menjadi Spiderman untuk mengejar Tigra.

"Mau ke mana kau, wanita buruk rupa?!" teriak Spiderman.

"Huh! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, dasar bocah!" ejek Tigra.

Namun, Tigra tidak menyadari, bahwa kepalanya ditebas oleh Satoru, hingga tewas. Posisinya di atas kepalanya, sehingga Tigra terbunuh dengan mudah.

"Dengan begini, dia tidak bisa memprovokasi kedua pihak," kata Satoru datar.

"Jadi … kau bisa menyatukan mereka? Tony maupun Steve?" kata Spiderman.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak menengahi mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk mendukung Tony. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kepadamu, bahwa SRA harus disetujui, apapun yang terjadi," kata Satoru berjalan.

Spiderman tidak bisa bergerak. Insting hewan berubah menjadi ketakutan. Dia tidak menyadari, bahwa kemampuan Satoru melebihi insting hewan yang terkuat sekalipun. Terlihat jelas auranya menyebar di seluruh area. Bahkan, semua yang berusaha bangkit, berubah menjadi ketakutan. Inilah kekuatan Satoru yang sebenarnya.

"Tony, Tigra memang memprovokasi kita semua. Tigra memang menakutkan, dan body languagenya membuat dirimu maupun Steve bertengkar hebat. Aku akan membantumu untuk mewujudkan hal itu," kata Satoru.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Maria?" Tanya Iron Man.

"Dia sudah pergi. Aku barusan menemuinya, dan berkata 'semoga beruntung'," ujar Satoru.

Iron Man mengerti perkataan Satoru. Dia menengok sekitar, dan memejamkan mata seraya bersalah kepada semua orang yang terlibat.

"Tunggu … bagaimana denganku, Satoru?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Tentu saja. Kau rekanku, ingat? Spidey, ayo kita pergi. Aku mau selesaikan SRA segera," kata Satoru.

Ketika mereka berempat pergi, Kazuto dan Asuna bangkit berdiri.

"Apa kalian menyadari, bahwa tindakan kalian salah, huh?!" ekspresi Kazuto berubah menjadi marah.

"Tidak … Aku tidak ingin ada jatuh korban melebihi ini. Karena itulah, aku memilih SRA!" tegas Satoru.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menantangmu bertarung sekarang juga!" teriak Asuna.

"Mustahil, Asuna-kun!" teriak Kouichirou.

Tatapan Kouichirou, kakaknya berubah menjadi mata yang mirip hewan elang. Dia siap menerjang musuh-musuhnya dengan cakar kuatnya. Meski begitu, tatapannya itu membuat Kazuto maupun Asuna tidak berkutik.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertarung dengan kami, tunggu seminggu lagi di New York City. Kita akan bertarung, mana yang terbaik. Apakah pihak Pro atau Anti SRA," kata Kouichirou.

"Menarik juga usulan nama itu." Kata Satoru tersenyum.

Captain America memukul kayu yang menimpa dirinya, dan berkata, "Kalau memang keinginanmu Satoru, aku siap menghadapimu tanpa ragu. Tony, aku tidak ragu untuk mengalahkanmu, Playboy"

"Huh! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, orang tua?!" cemooh Iron Man.

"Cukup, Tony! Kita pergi dari sini," ujar Satoru.

Akhirnya, Kekalahan pihak Captain America sudah terlihat. Kondisi Asuna tidak terlalu parah. Dia mengalami luka pada bahu samping kanan, dan goresan di wajah dan rok nya. Sementara Kazuto mengalami pendarahan pada kaki kanan yang terkilir. Sisanya tidak terlalu parah. Meski begitu, kondisi Kazuto cukup payah menurut psikologi. Energy habis karena aura Satoru. Bahkan, Kouichirou memiliki insting hewan yang mirip seperti elang. Belum lagi, kemampuan Satoru tidak hanya itu saja. Tetapi ada banyak yang belum diketahui oleh Kazuto, adiknya.

"Kirito-kun, bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya Asuna.

"Sudah baikan. Asuna, aku minta maaf tidak bisa mencegah kedua kakak kita untuk memihak Anti SRA. Ini salahku," murung Kazuto.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kirito-kun. Kau sudah mencoba memperingatinya dengan pertarungan, bukan omongan. Itu adalah tindakan yang harus dilakukan untuk mencegah terjadinya pertengkaran yang hebat," kata Asuna senyum tipis.

"Dia benar, Kazuto. Memang, Tony maupun kedua kakakmu memihak Pro. Tetapi percayalah, selama kita punya keinginan yang kuat, pasti akan ada jalan," ujar Captain America optimis.

"Optimis sekali dirimu. Kata-katanya terlalu kuno," gerutu Kazuto.

Asuna dan Captain America tertawa mendengar keluhan Kazuto.

Captain America membersihkan debu perisainya dan berkata, "Kazuto, sudah saatnya aku membentuk Secret Avenger,"

"Secret Avenger?" Tanya Kazuto dan Asuna bersamaan.

"Itu tim yang aku bentuk. Selain itu, aku akan melatih Kazuto dan Asuna sangat keras. Bersiaplah kalian berdua!" seru Captain America.

"Siap!" teriak Kazuto dan Asuna mantap.

~o0o~

Tony dan kawan-kawan berada di apartemen miliknya, New York. Gedungnya mencapai 98 lantai, dan dindingnya terbuat dari kaca yang tahan peluru. Ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan, banyak sekali koleksi mobil maupun armor suit yang dikenakan.

"Wow! Megah sekali!" teriak Kouichirou.

"Kalian duduk di sini? Aku panggil J.A.R.V.I.S ke sini," ujar Tony.

Ketika Tony ke dapur, ada panggilan bel dari luar. Ternyata, itu adalah Kolonel James Rhodes, sahabatnya.

"Tony!" kata Rhodes menekan bel.

Satoru membukanya dan dengan tersenyum berkata, "Halo, Kolonel Rhodes. Mari masuk,"

"Baik," kata Rhodes tersenyum.

Untuk keramahan, Satoru baru belajar dari Kouichirou. Memang, dia tipikal dingin atau cuek terhadap keadaan. Namun perlahan tapi pasti, dia menghilangkan sifat seperti itu, dan terus berlatih. Terlihat sempurna, tetapi tidak sempurna. Kouichirou menganggap Satoru sebagai seorang pria arogan dan harga diri terlalu tinggi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Satoru.

"Aku yang memanggilnya. Bung, menurutmu, perlu tidak diterapkan SRA?" Tanya Tony menuangkan wiski setiap gelas.

"Tentu saja. Masyarakat sekarang semakin lama semakin apatis. Jarang sekali mereka peduli dengan sekitar." Kata Rhodes.

"Kayaknya kau sedang kebingungan deh," kata Tony.

"Kau yang kebingungan, Tony," ujar Rhodes terkesan tidak senang.

"Kau yang bingung,"

"Kau!"

"Kau, Rhodes!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak kebingungan. Kau salah paham,"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" gerutu Peter.

Rhodes maupun Tony saling tersenyum, dan mengetos kedua cangkir wiskinya. Mereka berkata, "Cheers!"

Mood Peter jelek sekarang ini. Raut wajahnya cemberut, kesal sekaligus emosi dengan Tigra. Dirinya tidak menyangka, pertemuannya tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Ingin rasanya memenjarakan wanita itu, tetapi sulit mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Satoru, kau bisa melacak wanita itu?" Tanya Peter.

Di ruang sebelah, Satoru sedang mengetik sebuah penelitian. Peter mengintip sejenak, dan tertulis: **Quicksilver Project**. Dimulai dari tekanan darah, otak, hingga rekaman mengenai Quicksilver. Satoru sedang mengembangkan sesuatu, yang belum Peter tahu.

"Itu tidak penting. Meski aku sudah melacaknya, tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya," kata Satoru

"Lantas, mengapa kau melakukan penelitian tentang Quicksilver?" Tanya Peter.

"Pertanyaan bagus," kata Satoru.

Kouichirou, Tony dan Rhodes masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dikerjakan oleh Satoru. Mereka mengamati dia sedang melakukan suatu project.

"Kau sedang – mustahil! Kau membangkitkan sebuah droid?!" kata Tony terkejut.

"Memangnya salah? Kita kekurangan pasukan. Lagipula, tombaknya hanya pada kita berempat saja," ujar Satoru.

"Lima!" teriak Peter.

Satoru menghela napas, akui kesalahan. "Terserah. Sudah selesai!"

Mereka berempat terkejut ketika Satoru menyelesaikan project Quicksilver. Rhodes menunjukkan sebuah tanda alat vital di layar computer.

"Lalu, titik apa yang di jantung?" Tanya Rhodes.

"Senangnya ada yang bertanya," nyengir Satoru dan membuka tirai kaca. "Quicksilver siap dibangkitkan! Tony, kita mulai gandakan pasukannya dengan DNA Thor dan Spiderman!"

"Siapa yang berani memerintahku?!" kata Tony shock.

"Sudahlah lakukan saja, sebelum tamu datang ke sini!" teriak Satoru.

"Tamu?" Tanya Kouichirou.

Bunyi lonceng di depan pintu. Persis seperti Satoru katakan. Peter membuka pintunya dan ternyata beberapa superheroes yang datang ke rumah Tony. Mereka adalah kubu Fantastic Four (Invisible Woman, Mr Fantastic, Human Torch dan The Thing), beberapa anggota X-Men seperti Iceman, Surge dan Jane Phoenix. Lalu ada dua orang dari Brotherhood yang bernama Pyro dan Toad. Selain itu, ada Hank Pym, ilmuwan bersama dengan Scott Lang, Ant-man, The Punisher dan Deadpool.

"Kalian datang! syukurlah—"

"Simpan rasa syukurmu, bocah laba-laba," kata the Punisher. "Ada perang yang siap diselesaikan!"

~o0o~

Sebelumnya, Satoru punya rencana khusus seandainya hanya Kouichirou. Dia menciptakan sebuah droid khusus, lebih tangguh dan difokuskan ke pertahanan. Satoru terus mengetik dengan cepat dan membuka sebuah echo yang tidak terhubung. Ketika Tony dan kawan-kawan sedang sibuk satu sama lain, dia menghubungi seseorang yang dia kenal. Teman lama. Satoru berada di dunia virtual echo dan melihat seorang pria berjas putih, mengenakan sepatu coklat, dan berjanggut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat seperti saat bermain SAO.

"Halo, Kayaba!" kata Satoru.

"Satoru, ex Grand Master Templar. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kayaba.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku punya droid selain Quicksilver," kata Satoru.

"Menarik. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan, Satoru?" Tanya Kayaba.

Satoru mengetik cepat dan menunjukkan sebuah algoritma binary yang membuat Kayaba tersenyum manis.

"Kau … kau dapat dari log in milikku ya?" Tanya Kayaba.

"Ya begitulah. Bagaimana Kayaba? Apa kau siap menggunakan droid Heathcliff?" kata Satoru senyum.

Kayaba menerima tawaran dengan menekan tombol bundar tanpa suara. Mereka berdua sepakat dalam satu hal, mengalahkan Kirito, pahlawan SAO.

~o0o~

Penjara 42 adalah sebuah penjara khusus yang dibuat oleh para politikus. Lokasinya berada di bawah tanah, tidak terlihat dan sangat ketat. Penjara 42 mirip seperti labirin terpanjang sepanjang masa, yaitu Labirin Daedalus. Konon, labirin itu dibuat oleh Daedalus kepada Thesseus untuk memburu Minotaur. Meski begitu, penjara 42 kalah panjang dibandingkan dengan Labirin.

Jensen menemui beberapa petinggi seperti Menteri Pertahanan, Para Jenderal Angkatan bersenjata (Angkatan Udara, Angkatan Laut, Angkatan Darat), Wakil Presiden dan Presiden. Tidak hanya itu, ada sekretaris presiden. Dia memaparkan mengenai Superhuman Registration Act terbaru. Kali ini, mereka menyiapkan tentang penjara 42, yang belum diketahui oleh Tony maupun Steve.

"Pak Presiden, aku butuh dana 10 miliar dolar untuk mengembangkan penjara 42," ujar Jensen.

Para petinggi menghela napas dan mengeluh kesah. Para politikus masih saja membahas mengenai SRA yang masih karut-marut tanpa ada hasil.

"Kau pikir, kita kasih dana anggaran sampai beberapa tahun dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa?" kata salah satu Jenderal Angkatan Udara.

"Kali ini berbeda, tuan-tuan. Proyeknya sudah hampir 96 persen. Kalau kalian ingin ke sana, aku tunjukkan begitu kalian menyetujui anggaran yang kuminta," kata Jensen.

Mereka saling berbisik mengenai usulan gila Jensen.

"Kapan kita ditunjukkan penjara tersebut, Jensen?" kata seorang Jenderal Angkatan Darat.

"Secepatnya. Paling lambat tiga bulan sudah selesai. Tambahan lagi, Penjara itu dibuat khusus untuk para _mutant_ dan para pahlawan superheroes kan?" kata Jensen membuka draft dokumen.

"Tunggu sebentar, pahlawan juga ikut serta? Bukannya mereka adalah orang-orang paling hebat dan menyelamatkan dunia dari kepunahan," kata Wakil President bernada tidak setuju.

Tiba-tiba, semua ruangan dibunuh dengan cepat, dan kepalanya dipenggal. Kecuali Wakil Presiden dan Presiden. Jensen tersenyum iblis dan mengancam kepada mereka.

"Ba—"

"Sahkan SRA atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Mr. Presiden," kata Jensen.

Tangan kanannya ada tulisan bulan sabit berwarna putih dan mengenakan senjata pedang perunggu langit. Selain itu, ada tulisan di atas bulan dalam bahasa yunani kuno. URANUS.

~o0o~

Captain America, Asuna, dan Kazuto menginap di hutan untuk memantau keberadaan Tony Stark. Dia menaruh chip kecil di punggungnya. Captain America atau nama aslinya Steve Rodgers harus mempersiapkan sesuatu jika memang harus menghentikan Tony sekaligus. Karena itulah, dia bersama Kazuto dan Asuna di hutan. Meski begitu, Captain America belum punya rencana selanjutnya. Black Widow menghilang.

"Steve-san, apa kita harus menunggu di sini sampai Tony datang?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Ya. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak Avengers terbaru untuk membantu kita semua. Tetapi, aku ingin kalian harus lebih kuat dari kakak kalian," kata Captain America.

" _Straight point_ sekali! Apa memang seperti itulah pahlawan America?" gerutu Kazuto.

"Tetapi Kirito-kun, Steve-san benar. Kita harus lebih kuat lagi supaya mengalahkan mereka," kata Asuna membenarkan perkataan Captain America.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kazuto.

Semua orang terdiam sejenak. Hembusan angin semakin terasa dan menusuk ke dalam kulit Captain America dan kawan-kawan. Kazuto sendiri mengutak atik _Smartphone_. Dia kelihatannya sedang menghubungi Yui untuk melacak keberadaan Tony.

"Yui, Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Kazuto.

"Ya, papa. Siapa yang perlu dilacak?" Tanya Yui.

"Namanya Tony Stark. Dia pemilik Stark Inc. Apa kau bisa melacaknya?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Maafkan aku, papa. Aku tidak bisa melacaknya. Firewall miliknya terlalu tinggi dan susah sekali dibobol. Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk menerobosnya" kata Yui sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yui. Tidak perlu keburu sekarang. Aku tunggu kabar darimu, Yui," kata Kazuto tersenyum.

"Siap, papa!" kata Yui dan menutup pembicaraannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Tanpa suara dan terdengar suara kicauan burung. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada suara ranting poho yang diinjak. Captain America berdiri dan berkata. "Siapa di sana?!"

"Ya ampun, Cap. Kau memang selalu waspada dalam hal apapun," kata Falcon muncul dan memeluk Captain America sebagai tanda persahabatan.

Falcon tersenyum dan berkata. "Cepat sekali kau ke sini. Dan juga, kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Baku amat. Kedengarannya, kau seperti kakek tua yang selalu khawatir dengan cucunya," sindir Falcon.

"Aku tidak setua itu, kawan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku," kata Captain America.

"Kakek tua mulai bertanya hal tidak perlu," sindir Falcon. "Kalian berdua bernama Kirigaya Kazuto dan Asuna Yuuki, kan?"

Kazuto dan Asuna mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua ikut dengan seseorang. Kalian perlu dilatih segera untuk menghadapi perang sipil," kata Falcon.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan kita berdua ikut dengan seseorang?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Dia," kata Falcon menunjuk ke atas dan ternyata itu adalah the Vision.

Tidak hanya the Vision saja, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Iron Fist, Cable, Luke Cage, Hawkeye. Bahkan, Angel, Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm dari kubu X-Men dan Black Panther.

"Yo, Cap. Merasa baikan?" Tanya Hawkeye.

Tamat

P.S: Terima kasih sudah menunggu cukup lama. Maaf ceritanya terkesan membingungkan dan agak gaje. Banyak kesalahan, seperti mistypo, tanda baca, kalimat masih baku dan lain-lain. Tetapi, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk para pembaca dan reviewer.

Oh iya, mengenai keberadaan Black Widow, Nick Fury dan Maria Hill masih menjadi misteri. Baik kubu Iron Man maupun Captain America tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi. Kemungkinan, mereka memihak netral karena keduanya merupakan pahlawan hebat.

Kazuto, Asuna, Satoru dan Kouichirou akan saling bertempur di part akhir. Meski perannya sedikit, tetapi mereka berempat akan menentukan pertarungan Civil War.

Ini dua kubu yang sudah pasti bergabung:

· Iron Man

a. Kirigaya Satoru

b. Kouichirou Yuuki

c. War Machine

d. Fantastic Four

e. Spider-Man

f. X-Men (Surge, Iceman, Phoenix)

g. Ant-Man (Scott Lang dan Hank Pym)

h. The Punisher

i. Pyro

j. Toad

k. Deadpool

l. Quicksilver (Android Form)

m. Kayaba Akihiko

· Captain America

a. Kirigaya Kazuto

b. Asuna Yuuki

c. Falcon

d. The Vision

e. Scarlet Witch

f. Hawkeye

g. Winter Soldier

h. Iron Fist

i. Luke Cage

j. Cable

k. X-Men (Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Angel)

l. Black Panther

Credit:

Seorang pria berkacamata sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek. Terlihat ada gambar semut di computer. Dia bersama partnernya. Mengenakan baju lengan robek warna biru, kacamata biru, dan penampilannya nyentrik.

"Kirigaya Kazuto harus dibantu, Takeru-kun," kata pria berkacamata.

"Kenapa, Kikuouka-san? Tumben ingin bantu anak itu," kata pria bernama Takeru.

"Tidak juga kok. Aku ingin melakukan sebuah proyek," kata Kikuoka tersenyum dan membuka sebuah peti besi di depan. Ternyata itu adalah kostum. "Namanya Project Ant-Man. Kali ini, aku tidak sabar untuk mengenakannya,"


End file.
